


光

by Elenar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenar/pseuds/Elenar





	光

光  
格朗泰尔看见阳光。  
柔和的光晕洒在他身上，他从科林斯酒馆的桌边起身，头还有点晕，朋友们胜利的欢呼环绕耳际。小酒馆从防守的堡垒变为庆功的厅堂，古费拉克吹着口哨，博须埃坐在窗台上神情激动地描绘一个战斗的场景，若李靠在他身边晃着两条腿，热安脸色绯红地笑着，公白飞正俯身照顾一个伤员，伽弗洛什挥舞着一支枪，唱着不知哪儿听来的歌谣。他们惋惜他没有见证他们英勇的抗击与敌人的撤退，他们拥过来，在他衣服上别上一朵三色花，坚持他也是胜利者中的一员。  
安灼拉没有和他们一起起哄，他抱着一面红旗站在一边，静静望着笑闹的人群，他总是紧锁的眉此刻也舒展开来，眼中闪着喜悦的光彩。格朗泰尔越过人群找到他，紧张地对他咧开嘴笑了一下。  
安灼拉回以真诚的微笑，目光中近乎是欣赏，温暖地投进格朗泰尔眼底。格朗泰尔觉得身边的喧闹一下子都消失了，他情不自禁地要挤过人群走向安灼拉。  
他迈出第一步的时候，身边的一切真切地消失在视线里，他独自一人处在一片寂静中。身子趴在桌上，头埋在臂弯里。  
他猛地抬起头，朦胧间望见四周都是了无生气的身体，静静地躺在酒馆房间里。他才意识到战斗确实已近尾声，只不过全然是另一个结局。那些冷冰冰的面容里有没有几张属于他的朋友们？  
格朗泰尔揉揉眼睛，试图赶走醉意，不远处有人在大喊着什么。他望向那个方向。  
一队国民自卫军的制服，一排黑漆漆的枪管，每个枪口都指向角落里的同一个点，仿佛发着光的一个点，刺得格朗泰尔几乎流泪。  
安灼拉金色的卷发已经蓬乱，红衣染了鲜血，颊上有点点尘灰，他紧抿双唇，昂首挺胸，眼中仍燃着炽热的火焰，骄傲地灼烧着面前的人。格朗泰尔觉得他们有点退缩了。然而那些枪管仍坚定不移地排在一起，下一秒，也许下一秒这道光就会永远离开格朗泰尔的视线，他再也无法追寻。  
他起身，喊出比“等一等”更能引起军队注意的一句话：“共和国万岁！”这几个音节在他嘴里显得很陌生，他明明从来轻视这样的口号。“我也是一个。”他说。几道目光投在他身上，他们也许在考虑是否分出几支枪管来对准他。不需要这么麻烦。格朗泰尔绕过他们走向墙边，站到安灼拉身边，他像安灼拉一样直视着那些枪口，没敢去看安灼拉的表情。  
“你们一次打两个吧。”他说完才想起来，此前正是安灼拉要他到别处去睡觉，“不要在此地丢街垒的脸”。也许安灼拉并不希望与一个醉汉倒在一处，也许格朗泰尔的出现会使他的牺牲的神圣光彩黯淡。格朗泰尔既没有资格哪怕坐在街垒里，又怎么有资格与暴动的领袖并肩被处决呢？  
但安灼拉没有说话。格朗泰尔抱着微弱的希望急急转过头，小心地开口问道：  
“你允许吗？”  
如果安灼拉拒绝的话，现在可能还来得及。  
他屏住呼吸。一个微笑展露在安灼拉脸上，同时他的右手被安灼拉的左手紧紧握住，安灼拉手指的力量与温度紧贴着他手心的皮肤。  
格朗泰尔看见阳光。  
朝阳的光芒从酒馆被打碎的窗户照进来，为安灼拉的脸庞笼上金辉。安灼拉的双眼注视着他的，那清澈的蓝眸中没有了往日谴责的锋芒，温和得像一汪湖水，水面波光粼粼。不知道为什么，格朗泰尔感到温暖与安全，他似乎被环在一个温柔而接纳的怀抱里，什么都不需要再担心。  
枪声响了，仿佛是从很遥远的地方传来，安灼拉的头发在格朗泰尔眼前融化成大片大片的金黄，格朗泰尔融进了阳光里。


End file.
